Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for automatically applying tape to a partially erected and filled container and includes means for advancing the container into and out of a station at which the adhesive tape is applied and the final folding steps of the carton occur with further means to fold the flaps and tape in position until the adhesive can set.
Description of the Prior Art
There are many devices available for placing adhesive tape of the selfsticking or wetted gum tape variety to the tops of containers where the only folded flaps which are to be sealed meet in the center on the top of the container. The particular style of carton which is designated a top taping opener with outer end closure flaps which are attached to the ends of the top flaps require tape which extends along the top seam and down over the ends to hold these flaps in position. Although most assembly of such cartons is done by hand, there is a need for automated equipment which will apply tape to assist in closing such a carton and be adapted for wetted gum tape as well as contact adhesive tape.